Two World Collide:The Wedding
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: this is a squeal to Two World Collide fic, which features Klaine wedding and honeymoon after the whole war matter had settled... you would need to read Two World Collide, before reading this one...
1. Chapter 1: work to do

**A/N: to understand this small fic you would have to read Two World Collide first…**

**But any way… hope you enjoy….**

**Rated M: for smut**

* * *

**Two World Collide:The Wedding**

"I said crème, not off-white!"

"Babe, they all look the same, just pick one"

"They _look_ the same but they are _different!"_ Kurt said and gave him a stern look and placed his hands on his hips as he told the workers where to put the tables and flowers.

Kurt sat down in one of the wedding chairs next to Blaine and sighed saying "well at least they got the flowers right"

Blaine rolled his eyes and mumbled "who knew a lord can be a pain in the ass wedding planner" that remark was obviously heard by Kurt as he slapped Blaine's arm.

"I just want _everything _to be _perfect_, its our wedding and its not like we would ever marry again, and I want that day to be perfect for us" Kurt said and linked his arm with Blaine's as he placed his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead "well, baby just don't bite anyone's head off… last thing we want is an enraged vampire on the loose" Kurt chuckled.

"DADDY!" Serena yelled as she crawled on her tiny chubby arms and feet, wearing a violet frock and buckle shoes, she reached Kurt's feet and pulled at his jeans, Kurt smiled and picked her up in his arms, she immediately started nipping at Kurt's vest as she squirmed in his arms.

"Okay, princess, let's go get something for you to eat" Kurt got up and kissed Blaine's lips before walking out with his baby girl.

* * *

**Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine**

**Heal what has been hurt**  
**Change the Fates' design**  
**Save what has been lost**  
**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine**

Serena sucked her thumb as she listened to Kurt sing to her and slowly drifted off to sleep in Kurt's arms, he settled her under the quilt on his and Blaine's bed kissing her forehead as she hugged the giant stuffed animal.

Blaine would be sleeping in the guest room, as the whole ritual Rachel had coaxed them to do that the groom should not see each other one day before the wedding. Kurt slid off bed and walked to his bathroom; he turned the faucet on and prepared a bubble bath for himself.

Once it was done he slipped inside and sighed, relaxing all of the stress he had currently on his shoulders just slowly drifting away.

* * *

His eyes slid close as he tipped his head back, then all of a sudden a pair of strong hands started kneading his shoulders, accompanied by a pair of lips which started planting kisses all over Kurt's collar.

Kurt raised one hand and reached behind his shoulders, as he tangled his fingers in the curly locks of his fiancé who moaned in responsive.

"Shouldn't you be in the guest room?" he asked.

Blaine licked a long stripe to Kurt's ear lobe and nipped at the skin as he whispered "who cares about _rituals_, I want to spend my night with my _sexy _soon-to-be husband"

Kurt arched his neck allowing Blaine to nip and lick at his neck "no hickeys, Blaine… you do know you can't spend the night here"

"Why is that?" Blaine had moved away so he could slide behind Kurt in the tub, Kurt rested his back against Blaine's as he settles in-between his legs.

"Well would _you_ want to wake up the sleeping occupant in our bed?"

Blaine moved in front of Kurt so he could straddle his lap, he started kissing at his neck pulling Kurt's head back through his hair as he said "why isn't she sleeping in her room?"

"I would have been alone tonight, and I _expected _we wouldn't do anything nasty tonight so I wanted her to sleep with me" Kurt moved forward to capture Blaine's lips with his as he grabbed his neck to pull him forward.

"well, then all I need is an hour and I'll be on my way" he bit into Kurt's collar letting the blood spill as started rocking his hips against Kurt's under the water.

* * *

(_The wedding)_

"You nervous?" Sebastian asked as he watched Kurt fix his bowtie as he looked at his suit one more time in the mirror.

Kurt answered Sebastian's question "no… actually I really can't wait to walk down the aisle.

Serena who was sitting in Sebastian's lap wearing a beautiful white fluffy dress jumped up and down, "you sure you and the rest can handle her when we are gone for the honey moon"

"Baby doll, you need rest… and a week off won't cause a riot you know; besides Quinn will also be there…"

Kurt nodded and smiled at him kissing Serena when there was a knock on the door.

Kurt walked down the hall to see Blaine coming from the opposite site dressed in his own tux, Kurt beamed at him and said "you look perfect"

"You look beautiful!" Blaine said he leaned to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips but Sebastian pulled them apart saying "after the minister says _you may kiss_, I already knew you guys did the nasty last night when baby Hummel was asleep"

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him and said "_How'd you-_"

"_please_ my room is down the hall, plus I _knew_ wolf boy can't stay away for long… now no kissing, its time for me to escort our flower girl down the aisle" he set Serena on her feet and handed her a small basket of red rose petals, she held them in her tiny silk white glove hands and walked down the aisle when the door opened, her curly hair that reached below her shoulder moved side to side as she held on to Sebastian's hand, the two mates could here the people in the great hall say áwwww' when they saw the little Hummel-Anderson walk.

"You ready?" Blaine asked as Kurt smiled and laced their arms together.

"Always" Kurt said and started walking down the aisle when the song played.

The people turned in their seats to look at the two soon-to-be-husbands walk arm in arm, to finally get married.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it…. Next chapter features beginning of the honey moon…**

**And for that can anyone of you suggest where would you want Klaine to have their honey moon?**


	2. open for any requests

Readers,

Okay my awesome readers... Two World Collide Wedding fic has started...  
So after the first chapter the "honeymoon" will begin, for that I have decided two places

Sanatorini and Florence.

And anyway, since the WHOLE fic is going to be EXTRA smutty than usual, so I am going to be taling request regarding smuts...

Please do PM me or Review on the wedding fic if you have any kink or any other kind of smut request you want to read in the fic...  
And I will try to fullfill your requests...  
So I am now taking suggestions so go right ahead and let me know ;)

M.Z.B. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**okay so guys here is the thing, fanfiction is incredibly annoying for showing pics... or links SO for that if you want to see the pictures for the wedding got to my account on scarves and coffee where i am posting this fic and see the pictures from there...**

**my pen name is: GLEEK-KURT178**

**Twitter: gleeKy-Kurt178**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

Kurt was handed the ring by Sebastian and turned to look at Blaine who was beaming at him.

He took Blaine's hand and looked into his eyes

"Blaine, when we first met… it wasn't _exactly_ you sweeping of my feet… though it was fun when you had to eat your words when I caught you singing teenage dream, but that was the moment I had listening to your voice was what swept me off my feet, and when we first kissed… the first moment I felt my heart beat… I knew I would never be able to leave you… though our first start wasn't as smooth as it could be… but now we stand here together finally getting married and this was one day I knew would come true, and to know that we not only share just a bond, but giving birth to our daughter was one of the things that assured me that _you are and always will be my valentine_, I love you" he said and slipped the ring onto Blaine's finger, who clutched Kurt's hand as Cooper handed him the other ring.

"Kurt… I think I haven't fallen so hard ever in my life… and I mean literally, when you tripped and fell on me, that was one nasty fall (_everyone laughs)_ but… that was the first time I saw, and just looking into your eyes made me so agitated at first because you were the most gorgeous man I ever saw and at first when I realized you were a vampire, it boiled my blood because my heart ached to just hold you in arms and never let anyone else ever touch you… that sense of possession I had for you drove me crazy everyday, and I just wanted to do something, but when I did… the after math wasn't so nice… but then the day we mated, it was the best day of my life so I could finally say the three words I wanted to say when we kissed; and when I found out that you were pregnant, I was so angry because I wanted to protect you from anyone who could harm you; but I knew you were a fighter and the day when Serena was born; and the look in your eyes when you held her… I knew that even _I love you_ would not cover the deepest amount of love I have for both of you, you gave me home, you gave me love, and gave me a family… and now… all I can say is _I love you_ because… I think if I kiss you before the minister says so, it would seem rude so _(Kurt chuckles and so does everyone_)… I love you and you made me the luckiest man in the world" Kurt has tears in his eyes as Blaine slips on the ring.

Their eyes meet and Kurt mouths an_ I love you_ before the minister says.

"Kurt, do you take Blaine Devon Anderson, as your husband, to cherish and love each other until end of times?"

"_I do"_ Kurt's says and squeezes Blaine's hand.

"And Blaine, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, as you husband, to cherish and love each other until end of times?"

"I _do"_ Blaine replies.

"And now I pronounce you husbands, you may kiss" he declares.

Blaine mumbles _finally_ as he immediately grabs Kurt by his waist and Kurt kisses him fiercely, placing his hands behind Blaine's neck as their family, friend and coven cheers.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispers as they part, he takes Blaine's hand after he picks Serena up who wobbles towards her fathers, and the leave along with the guest towards the reception.

* * *

Kurt had done an amazing job with the reception; it was beautiful, only Blaine knew how much _pain in the ass_ Kurt was about picking the decorations not to mention the setting, arrangements.

Kurt and Blaine were now receiving congratulations from the guest as Serena played with Beth and Quinn.

"Hey guys, meet James, my mate" Sebastian said as he walked hand in hand with his mate that Kurt knew Sebastian had invited.

"Hello, James, welcome to the family" Kurt said as the two husbands' shakes hands with Sebastian's mate.

"I'm glad Seb. Found someone to handle his craziness with" Kurt said and laughed, Sebastian arched an eyebrow and said "do not bring the skin-tight jeans incident Baby doll…" he warned Kurt.

James chuckled, Kurt assumed he probably knew, and then Blaine looked at Kurt and asked "what skin-tight jean incident"

Sebastian chuckled and said "OH! You don't know? Well you see baby daddy, before I brought Kurt to you when our baby Hummel was still inside him, he refused to take off the-"

**"OKAYYYYYYY!** Lets dance Blaine" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him towards the dance floor.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder as they moved in time with the music.

"Are you ever going to tell me the skin-tight jeans incident?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "maybe… if you will be good to me at the honeymoon… right now just kiss me"

Blaine smiled and leaned forward sealing their lips, as the camera flashed. Blaine moaned as Kurt started to nip and suck on his lower lip.

He pulled back slightly pressing his forehead to Kurt's and whispered "save some for the honey moon, babe…"

Kurt chuckled and pecked Blaine on the lips before he said "where are you taking me Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

Blaine shakes his head and whispers into Kurt's ear seductively "that's a surprise, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, you have to be patient and nice to deserve it" and nipped at Kurt's ear lobe

Kurt swatted Blaine's shoulder and said "Blaine! Not here!"

Blaine chuckled throaty and pulled back, moving his arms away from Kurt's waist and said "okay, sweetheart… but now I have a surprise for you"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine who winked and walked away.

The vampire saw his daughter walk towards him holding Quinn's hand; Kurt smiled at her and grabbed her chubby hands.

"You want to dance with daddy, princess?" Kurt asked.

She nodded and made grabby hands at him, he chuckled and picked her up in his arms and started swaying with Serena as the photographer took pictures.

* * *

"attention everyone" Cooper said on the microphone, everyone turned their attention to, Kurt turned in his seat him and he said "my lil bro told me once that, actually when he was little… he said that when he gets married he will sing a song to his and I quote _'hubby'_ so now… here you go squirt… the floor is all yours"

Kurt saw the light dimmed on the stage and then the soft music began to play and Kurt recognized it immediately

(Blaine)**  
****Never knew I could feel like this****  
****Like I've never seen the sky before****  
****Want to vanish inside your kiss**

Blaine looked at Kurt who smiled at him with loving eyes….

**Seasons may change, winter to spring****  
****But I love you until the end of time**

he steps down from the stage and walks towards Kurt holding his hand out, as he sings… Kurt hands Serena to Rachel as Blaine continues to sing

**Come what may****  
****Come what may****  
****I will love you … **

**until my dying day**

Kurt stands up and slowly walks towards Blaine as they sing together Kurt and Blaine:**  
****Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place****  
****Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace****  
****Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste****  
**

Kurt places his hand on Blaine's back as they clasp their hands together and sing and sway along with the music…

**It all revolves around you****  
****And there's no mountain too high****  
****No river too wide****  
****Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side****Storm clouds may gather****  
****And stars may collide**

**They stop dancing… and they just gaze into each others eyes as they hold each others hands **Kurt:**  
****But I love you (****Blaine:****I ****love**** you)****  
****Until the end of time (****Blaine:****Until the end of time)****  
**  
Kurt and Blaine:**  
****Come what may…**

**Come what may…**

Kurt places his free hand on Blaine's cheek and traces his fingers along his jaw, Blaine leans forward, their lips brushing against each others as they sing the last note.

**I will love you, I will love you…**

As the song ends, and they kiss the room breaks into applause.

Kurt pulls back and says with a smirk "_hubby?"_

"I was little…" Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips.

* * *

"okay so Serena's toys are in the nursery and so are her clothes, and she needs to be fed at least four times, and all of her bathing and toiletries are in her room and-"

"I think she got it, sweet heart" Blaine said and Kurt sighed.

He smiled and Quinn and said "thank you for doing this again, Quinn"

"no problem, Kurt… now just go already"

"okay, okay! Just one last goodbye" Kurt said and the two husbands kiss their daughter as they sit in the car which was taking them to the air port.

**(in the private jet)**

"so where are you taking me?" Kurt asked as he settled on Blaine's lap.

"you remember Plitvice?"

"yeah that's where my dad took my mom to the honey moon"

"and that's where I'm taking you sweet heart, I booked the entire place just for us"

Kurt squealed happily and turned in Blaine's arms grabbing his husband's face and crashing his lips to his for a heated needy kiss; Blaine moaned as their tongues touched.

Both of the husbands were excited to finally be alone for a whole 2 weeks without any interruptions or fear…

* * *

**A/N: Honeymoon smut coming your way people ;)**

**and remember you can see the pictures of suits, dresses rings, and wedding reception plus honey moon on scarves and coffee...**


	4. Chapter 3: Dalton Tie?

**A/N: You know I wasn't actually going to update today, I was actually going to update TOL, But since I got this review…**

**Klaine forever and ever 3****3/11/13 . chapter 4**

Ok cause of all the waiting we've had to do I think that you need to post lots of very smutty and kinky chapters to make it up to us ;) post soon!

**...**

**I thought other wise… so here you have it, the first of the honey moon, written from a request of a Guest **_**reviewer **_**for having a tied up Kurt…**

**But do remember one thing readers, neither Blaine or Kurt are dominant, cuz they both are equal at that point considering Blaine is manly and his wolf packs Alpha and Kurt's the Lord of the vampires now… plus since I'm writing a dom/sub fic for the first time i bet it will really be exhausting form going from all extreme hard sex to sweet Klaine love... **

**So enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dalton Tie?**

"I don't remember this house, being here"

"well… according to Sebastian, one of the Hummel's got it made, but it's not used by any human or anyone else… _actually_ no one has used it yet…" Blaine smirked at Kurt as he walked behind him while they carried their bags.

"So whose gonna give me the tour?" Kurt turned around and said seductively wiggling his eyebrows at Blaine who chuckled.

"Follow me, Mr. Hummel-Anderson" and Kurt did…

* * *

By the time they reached the bedroom Kurt dropped their bags to the side as he examined the huge bedroom, he walked over to the bed and sat down, Blaine locked the door behind them and turned to see Kurt sitting crossed leg on the bed with his head tilted to the side, he had already taken off his coat, and his shirt was un-buttoned but he still had the bow-tie on.

Blaine groaned when Kurt licked his lips teasingly and beckoned Blaine to come join him, Blaine walked over to Kurt as his eyes trailed on the pale skin that was visible through the open shirt, Kurt sat up on his knees and grabbed Blaine's bow tie, and started loosening it from his neck, he then took his coat off and began to unbutton Blaine's pants, Blaine watched Kurt as his husband stripped him out of his suit. Once Blaine was completely nude, Kurt laced his arms around Blaine's shoulder and whispered in his ears nipping at his ear lobe

"Are you going to help me get naked, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine growled in response and pushed Kurt back harshly making him lie down. Blaine grabbed Kurt's pants and boxers and pulled them down, throwing them to the couch on the side of the room, as Kurt sheds his shirt and bow tie, he spreads his legs as Blaine settled between them, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as the wolf lifted him into his lap gripping his hips with one hand and pulling his head back with the other as he sucked hickeys and left a trail of bite marks down Kurt's neck.

"fuck me" Kurt moaned as he rolled his hips against Blaine's rapidly hard erection, Blaine chuckled as he pushed his tongue inside Kurt's parted lips making the vampire moan in response, he then licked along Kurt's jaw, all the way to his ear lobe taking it into his mouth before he growled saying

"don't mind if I do' he pushed Kurt down in a laying position and ran over to their bags, Kurt watched him come back to the back within seconds in his wolf speed, Blaine smiled wickedly at Kurt as he dropped the lube on the bed as he held two other items in his hands.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "**_Dalton's Tie?_** Seriously Blaine…" Blaine didn't reply, instead he pinned Kurt's wrists over his head and tied them up, he then tied the wrists to the head-board as he whispered "if you'll be good, I'll fuck you all night if you want me too, don't you dare move!" Blaine growled.

Kurt arched his back as Blaine started licking his way down Kurt's chest, he propped up on his knees as he lifted Kurt's legs making them bend as his tongue traced the fine lines of his husbands abs. "Mmmm, I missed theses" Blaine moaned as he raked his teeth down Kurt's thighs making the vampire growl in response when he couldn't move his hands to make Blaine stop teasing him.

Blaine looked up to find Kurt staring down at him as he said "you're so hard for me babe… want me to suck you off?" Kurt nodded frantically and moaned.

Blaine chuckled and grabbed the lube slicking up his fingers before he took Kurt whole in his mouth as he traced his fingers along Kurt's hole.

**"Fuck you Blaine IN ME NOW!"** Kurt screamed when Blaine kept teasing him, the wolf chuckled and pushed three fingers inside Kurt making the vampire pull at the ties desperately.

Blaine moved his lips away from Kurt's hard member and sank his teeth into Kurt's inner thighs, Kurt growled in response and wrapped his legs around Blaine's shoulder as he drank from him and worked him open.

**"FUCK ME!"** Kurt begged as he pulled at his restraints, he wanted to drink from Blaine too as his fangs came out But Blaine didn't let him, he placed one hand on Kurt's chest to stop his from moving and right when he was about to go inside Kurt, the vampire stopped him.

"**Blaine! _Stop!_** You forgot the **condom!"** he reminded him.

Blaine groaned and said through his teeth "screw the condom!" his tip just entered Kurt's tight heat when Kurt screamed out loud **"STOP! CONDOM. FIRST!** I am in **no mood to give birth in 6 months again!** Just after giving birth **two months ago!**" Kurt yelled at him.

Blaine huffed in response and dropped Kurt's legs on the bed going through Kurt's luggage and taking out the condoms, after that part was dealt with Blaine didn't even go slow, he grabbed Kurt's thighs and pushed inside him.

Kurt gasped and let out a muffled cry as Blaine pushed inside him, hitting his prostrate. Kurt began to grow impatient.

His husband kept a teasingly slow pace, as he slowly slid in and out of Kurt, not even going faster when Kurt demanded him too. Blaine watched in awe as he looked at the way he went inside Kurt, he was just about to bite into Kurt's stomach when he was taken by surprise when he heard the fabric ripping, he looked up in confusion and saw Kurt ripping the ties with his elongated sharp nail and his fangs.

"_**FUCK!"** _Blaine mumbled and then Kurt growled deep in his chest as he pulled his hands free, smirking at Blaine.

Kurt used his vampire speed in pushing Blaine out of him and throwing him to the side of the bed, he pushed Blaine down to the mattress and climbed on top of him, "you really thing, ties can restrain me **_honey_?**" Kurt looked at him seductively.

Blaine gulped in response; he had to admit he never though Kurt looked _as hot_ as he did now. Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock in one hand and sank down on him as he bottomed out; Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips pressing his fingers into him hard as Kurt jumped up and down on his member in vampire speed.

The walls of the room was filled with grunts and moans as the two husbands fucked each other, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair in his hands and pulled his head up roughly so he was sitting against the head-board as Kurt rolled his hips, while Blaine thrusts into him rapidly. Kurt pulled Blaine's head back, revealing the tan neck of his husband, Kurt growled as he raked his fangs along Blaine's Adams apple, he licked at Blaine's pulse where he could feel Blaine's heart beats quicken, and he then bit into Blaine's pulse.

_**"FUCK! KURT!"** _Blaine screamed and bucked his hips into Kurt as his husband sucked his blood humming in response, Blaine couldn't take it anymore; so he rolled Kurt onto his back as Kurt clung to him with his legs around Blaine's waist and his hands fisting into Blaine's hair as he drank his blood; Blaine pressed Kurt into the mattress and slid completely out before slamming back in, making Kurt gasp against his neck.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's erection and began stroking him, in time with the thrust.

Kurt threw his head back and came all over Blaine's hand as his husband hit his prostate.

As soon as Kurt came, Blaine felt Kurt's walls clench around him, making him spill inside the condom as he kept thrusting in and out of Kurt.

They took a few minutes to catch their breaths as they laid there, Blaine slid out of Kurt and tied the condom throwing it into the dust bin before lying down next to Kurt.

"Lets take a nap" Blaine yawned as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling his back against his chest as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"Sure thing, love… you better be ready for another round"

Blaine chuckled sleepily and kissed Kurt's lips saying "already ahead of you"

* * *

**A/N: okay here was the first of many smuts of this fic… GOD I'm tired now… my foot fell asleep… so now I'm gonna walk it off… **

**And if you have any kink request or smut requests let me know on PM or Review…**

**Happy Reading, where Klaine is MAKING LOVE! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Syrup and Sex

**A/N: Hot dirty sticky sex on the Kitchen counter with syrup...**

**Bottom! Blaine...**

**Enjoy all of you Klaine pervs out there ;-)**

**Dedicated to ChrisColfer 2050 when she had her dumb moment bringing up kitchen ingredients while I read her smut in college...**

**Believe it or not... But I made you a Klaine Perv. Cupcake/Coop.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Syrup and Sex**

It was morning when Blaine woke up he was surprised that they slept through the entire night after one awesome round of sex, it was probably because with Serena in the house the two mates couldn't be loud plus one of them had to get up at night because of Serena, ever since she had been born she had a lot of nightmares which mostly resulted to Kurt getting up at night and bringing the little angel to the bedroom, after consulting with Carole and Quinn who themselves had raised a vampire child, they advised Kurt to let Serena feed from him.

So most of their nights resulted to Serena sleeping on Kurt's stomach as she drank from Kurt.

Blaine expected Kurt to be fast asleep but was surprised to wake up to an empty side of the bed.

* * *

"Kurt? Why are you up?" he said as he walked towards his husband whose back was towards Blaine as he stood in front of the stove wearing only boxers, just like Blaine, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest and nuzzled his face into his neck, inhaling his husband's scent as Kurt replied.

"I was actually hoping to award my husband for breakfast in bed after last eventful night" he turned in Blaine's arms and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"What is that?" Blaine said as he looked at the pan that was on the stove.

"Pancake" Kurt said looking down at the pancake he was making.

"Doesn't look like a pancake"

"Why?" Kurt pouted adorably at Blaine.

"First of all it's too big; second it can pass as loaf of bread"

"Well sorry, I don't know how to cook" Kurt said and rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"Don't worry babe I'll teach you" Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's neck before he grabbed a new clean bowl and the ingredients for pancake batter.

* * *

"Okay now flip it gently" Blaine guided Kurt as he guided his hand and flipped the pancake while his other hand rested on Kurt's hips.

"and now we plate up" Blaine took out one white plate from the cupboard followed by a box of freshly picked berries and added them on the plate and then he spreads around the amber-colored streams of maple syrup on the pancake.

"See you did it"

"its only because you're a good cook" Kurt said as he grabbed a strawberry on the plate and swirled the tip of it in the pool of syrup and then placed it on his lips, Blaine watched him, his mouth watered as Kurt licked the syrup off of the strawberry flicking his tongue out and then brought it to his lips taking a bite of it and moaning at the sweet taste of syrup and berry.

"**Mmmm** you know I may be a blood drinker but there is nothing like berries in the morni-_**Blaine?**_ Baby, you got a **problem **showing" Kurt smirked at Blaine as he darted his eyes towards the visible hard on.

Blaine shook his head and stepped away from Kurt leaning against the empty island of the kitchen counter as he said

"It's only because you were fucking a strawberry"

"**Oh!** You have a drool there" Kurt said with a smirk strutting his way towards Blaine, he pushed Blaine's legs apart and hoisted his husband up on the counter, he reached up on his toes and he placed one hand on Blaine's cheeks and slowly traced the tips of down to Blaine's collar-bone as he flicked his tongue across the corner of Blaine's lips where there was a drool.

Kurt smirked at the way Blaine shivered growing harder and harder

**"Opps!** I got my baby **dirty**" Kurt pouted as he saw a few drops of syrup on Blaine's cheeks from where Kurt's hand previously was.

He then placed on Blaine's cheek and began mouthing at his cheek, jaw and neck.

Blaine moaned wrapping his legs around Kurt's bare torso; Kurt's hands landed on Blaine's boxers and whispered in his husband's ear "I wonder how sweet you must be with the syrup all around you"

Blaine let out a growl as he breathed "**_fuck!_ Just do something Kurt!"**

Kurt smiled at him and he stepped back pulling Blaine's boxers off "lie on your back baby and spread those legs for me"

Blaine did as he was told and looked at his sexy husband grabbing the maple syrup in his hand and placing it besides Blaine's hips

He stripped out of his boxers as he climbed on top of the island and kneeled between Blaine's legs, he grabbed the syrup and smeared it all over Blaine's chest and then he took some on his hands and rubbed the sticky liquid on Blaine's hard on giving his erection a firm squeeze making Blaine buck his hips up; he then traced his honey slicked fingers across Blaine's hole and ass.

Kurt then pressed hid chest down on Blaine's and rocked his hips against Blaine's moaning at the feel of Blaine's sticky cock against his as he dipped his tongue in between Blaine's lips.

Kurt then started venturing his mouth south as he mouthed at one nipple at a time and then swirled in Blaine's navel.

He them looked at Blaine with blood-red eyes full of hunger and lust, **"UGH-just get your mouth on me!"**

Kurt complied and his tongue traced the tip of Blaine's head tracing his tongue across the slit then dipping it under and licked at the sensitive vein.

He then took Blaine into his mouth and moaned around his husbands cock making Blaine grip at Kurt's hair as his back arched in pleasure.

**"Fuck Kurt!"**

Kurt sucked at Blaine's cock and took all of him in until he hit the back of his throat; Kurt kept sucking licking as well as humming producing vibrations that drove Blaine wild.

**"Kurtttt I'm gonna come! Fuck me!"**

Kurt didn't respond instead he sucked harder and Blaine came into Kurt's mouth.

He pulled off Blaine's cock with a pop and kissed Blaine's lips, the wolf could taste his come mixed with honey in Kurt's mouth.

When Blaine's hands reached Kurt's cock, his husband bated his hands away saying.

"I'm not done with you, lie on your chest sweetie"

Blaine shivered when his sensitive cock came in contact with the cold tile and he began to grow hard when he felt Kurt settle on top of Blaine as his husband's pre-come dripping cock traced the line of his ass.

Kurt grabbed the syrup and ran it over Blaine's crack letting it trail down to his balls.

Then he grabbed Blaine's ass cheeks and roughly parted them, Kurt let out a growl before he placed his tongue flat on Blaine's balls and licked all the way up to Blaine's hole, he repeated this action three-times but this time when he reached Blaine's hole he kissed at Blaine's ass cheek and bit at it, before sinking his fangs in the flesh.

**"HOLY SHIT- Suck harder KURT!**" Blaine pressed his ass against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt sucked in Blaine's blood and with his free hand he swirled his fingers along Blaine's hole before pushing two in making Blaine arch off of the counter again.

**"Shit"**

Kurt kept thrusting his finger in and out of Blaine's hole before he moved his lips away from his ass cheek and then dipped his tongue into Blaine's ring of muscles along with his fingers.

**"OHGOD-KURT! SO HOT! FUCK ME!"**

Kurt didn't need to be told twice plus his cock was still neglected and he needed to fuck he came only because of the noises Blaine was making.

Kurt grabbed his cock and lube it from the syrup; he didn't tease Blaine this time and just pushed inside Blaine until he was balls deep inside Blaine.

"**Move Kurt!"**

Kurt didn't go slowly, they had have sex before and Kurt knew Blaine liked it hard and fast.

He pounded into Blaine and his husband always bucked his hips when Kurt's cock brushed against his prostrate.

Making Kurt moan at the squeeze of Blaine's walls around his cock.

Kurt didn't need to jerk Blaine off because he came, clenching his walls around Kurt tightly.

**"Shit I'm gonna-**"

As soon as Kurt said that Blaine pushed Kurt out of his in a fast motion and turned Kurt so the vampire was on his back, Kurt was too caught up but then he let out an out stretched moan when Blaine took Kurt's honey slicked cock into his mouth and sucked on it hard and fast, with his free hand he rolled and squeeze Kurt's balls, it took only one squeeze for Kurt to come into Blaine's mouth as he shuddered and came with Blaine's name on his lips as he moaned.

* * *

Kurt sighed in relief after he finally stopped spilling into Blaine's mouth he closed his eyes and let his breathing come back to normal.

"That was so hot baby" Blaine said as he moved up to lie down on Kurt, he kissed Kurt softly as he let his hands run along Kurt's thighs...

"Sure beats your crappy pancakes" Blaine commented.

Kurt slapped Blaine's ass as he said "**hey! I'm not human okay** I don't eat food like you do, besides I am a **200** Year old vampire"

"My sexy grandpa" Blaine commented kissing Kurt's cheek.

"If you call me old one more time then I am not having sex with you for the **whole** honey moon" Kurt warned.

"Okay sorry... How about we clean up and go have a nice hot bath"

"You do know that just means sex in the bathtub?"

"Shut up you know you want it too"

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it :-)**


	6. IMPORTANT FIC NOTICE! I NEED HELP!

**Okay you know what I'm sort of running blank on ideas for smut right now or this fic…**

**So can you all do me a favor and just tell me what you want me to write…**

**It can be anything, any type of kink, smut, or even the whole use of sex toys…**

**Just tell me what to write because I have no clue…**

**Oh and also I'm planning on starting a new fic I once mentioned about the story Idea is this:**

**Its is said in History that there is was a Law a long time ago known as Lex Canuleia, This Law was enforced as the Rich marry the Rich and the Poor marry the poor, it was forbidden for the poor and the rich to be wed together, anyone who went against it was hanged…**

**Prince Blaine was indeed a Homosexual, but he was yet to be married, he was expected to marry a woman, but though eh had to marry some one not of his liking, he didn't knew the person he would fall In love with also be against the law and would be against his father's desires.**

**How much would he be willing to suffer to be with the only person he loves. (Klaine: Blaine is the Prince and Kurt is poor)**

**so what do you think, I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic, because after all it is just a sort of a honeymoon drabble and not a proper squeal which i have to write for TWC, so I'm thinking of discotinuing this fic and staring the new one...**

**Please let me know, in PM or Review,**

**Thanks.**

_**Gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**_


	7. Chapter 5: Dont Make Hummel Wait

**A/N: so mainly I was out of ideas and I am still clue less but I decided to update after **Klaine forever and ever 3 **saying people will kill me if I discontinue soooo**

**Hope I you like it… I got the idea imagining Kurt dancing to **_**for your entertainment**_** By Adam Lambert**

**I own nothing… just like always… which is sad :P**

**So for this chapter we have Dressed up! Kurt in a corset…**

**Pissed off Kurt! A tensed! Blaine tied down to a chair… while Kurt dirty dances.**

**And then Blaine gets taken over by **his wolf instincts**… hard sex one shot simply…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't make Hummel wait**

"Do you have to go?" Kurt pouted as he tugged at the loops of Blaine's jeans.

"Just for a while babe, you know how I get near the full moon… I need to shift for a while so I won't go out of control"

"You better be back within an hour or else you're not getting the surprise" Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Okay, okay! back in **one hour**, love you" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's face within his hands and kissed him passionately before he ran out towards the woods.

Kurt had been preparing for a whole hour he grabbed the wine bottle and a bunch of strawberries and went to the bathroom to get changed, after talking this out with the girls they had given Kurt a special wedding gift, which Kurt was shocked that they would even think he would _ever _use but; if he knew that Blaine would enjoy it as much as he hoped he would it wouldn't be bad to try them on.

Kurt began to dress into the stocking and garter the black and white corset with the red panties; he never knew it would be so hard to wear a corset; it seemed as if the laces were never ending, it took him a whole ten minutes to get that on. Once he was fully dressed he examined him self in the mirror and he had to admit, he sure looked _hot_. Kurt then ruffled his hair the way Blaine liked them.

He walked back to the bedroom after pulling on a bathrobe and sat down on the bed.

* * *

_**(Two hours later)**_

"Kurt I'm sorry it took so long! I promise I'll make it up to you…where are you?"

"In the kitchen" Kurt mumbled, he was sitting in a bathrobe on one of the kitchen stool as he drank a glass of red wine.

"I'm so sorry baby, I-"

"Save it!" Kurt said sharply not looking at his husband who walked towards him.

"Please baby, forgive me I'll make it up to you I promise-"

"Do you have any idea for how long I waited…? **TWO HOURS** Blaine I've been sitting here dressed like this!" he ripped the robe off in frustration and placed his hands on his hips glaring at Blaine, whose jaw dropped instantly when he saw what Kurt meant.

Blaine didn't know whether he could apologize or even think straight after the way his husband was dressed up.

"Baby y-you l-look… _**HOT!**__" Blaine_ made a move towards Kurt, who was still pissed off Kurt looked like he was about to explode, but all of a sudden Kurt smiled innocently at Blaine. And Blaine knew when Kurt did that, it never had a good end to it.

"that's alright _baby_" he said as he sauntered his way to Blaine who pretty much couldn't deny he was hard, Kurt jumped on Blaine and wrapped his legs around the wolf and smiled wickedly "take me to our room…_babe"_ he whispered seductively and nibbled on Blaine's ear.

* * *

Once they were in the room, Kurt grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the room in front of the bed "why don't you take a seat, sweet heart"

Kurt said and Blaine hurriedly obliged as he sat down impatiently waiting for his husband to come back from the bathroom.

It didn't take long when Blaine felt a hand trace his bare chest and felt his husband's soft lips against his ear "you know it took me so long to get ready… you want your surprise baby?" Blaine nodded frantically.

Kurt chuckled and then Blaine felt Kurt grabbing his hands and tying them to the back of the chair, Blaine gulped audibly as Kurt spread his legs and tied them with the rope strapping Blaine down to the chair.

"You want me to give you a show?"

Blaine moaned and thrashed in the seat trying to get his hands on Kurt's hips as he strutted his way towards the stereo. The high octave bass and techno music filled the walls of the room and Blaine had his eyes fixated on Kurt's hands and body as his husband danced.

The wolf had never seen Kurt dance before; he had never seen him gyrate his hips as he did now while he sang in the sultriest voice

**So hot****  
****Out the box****  
****Can you pick up the pace?****  
****Turn it up,****  
****Heat it up****  
****I need to be entertained****  
****Push the limit****  
****Are you with it?****  
****Baby, don't be afraid****  
****I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby****  
**

Kurt did a split in front of Blaine making the wolf choke in surprise, and then the vampire circled his husband and then drop down on his knees in front of Blaine in-between his legs and swayed his hips to the side as he got back up running his fingers along the bulge in Blaine's pants with a smirk

**It's my show****  
****Baby, do what I say****  
****Don't trip off the glitz****  
****That I'm gonna display****  
****I told ya****  
****I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed****  
****Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

He turned so his back was towards Blaine giving his husband a good view of his ass as he bent down touching his toes to show Blaine his ass chuckling sexily as he heard his husband struggle against the bonds with a growl trying to get his hands on his hips, but Kurt turned around and straddled Blaine's lap and arched his back all the way. And placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders so he wouldn't fall

**No escaping when I start****  
****Once I'm in I own your heart****  
****There's no way you'll ring the alarm****  
****So hold on until it's over****Oh, do you know what you got into?****  
****Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?****  
****'Cause it's about to get rough for you****  
****I'm here for your entertainment**

Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's lap as he sang into his ear licking at the shell of his ear.

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet****  
****'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet****  
****But I'm about to turn up the heat****  
****I'm here for your entertainment**

Blaine eyes rolled in the back of his head as Kurt turned to rub his ass into Blaine's erection while his hands raked up and down his stocking covered legs.

**It's alright****  
****You'll be fine****  
****Baby, I'm in control****  
****Take the pain****  
****Take the pleasure****  
****I'm the master of both****  
****Close your eyes****  
****Not your mind****  
****Let me into your soul****  
****I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown****  
**

Kurt turned and placed his leg around Blaine's shoulder as he bent leaned forward his lips only inches away from Blaine's as he sang

**No escaping when I start****  
****Once I'm in I own your heart****  
****There's no way you'll ring the alarm****  
****So hold on until it's over****  
**

When Kurt dropped into Blaine's lap again and he gave Blaine's erection a firm squeeze, the wolf lost it.

**"OH FUCK STOP ****KURT****"** Blaine screamed and Kurt panicked and stopped grinding into Blaine's erection.

He looked up at Blaine to find Blaine's eyes **pitch black** and a loud growl rip from his throat.

Before Kurt could react Blaine let out a fearsome growl and ripped his arms out of the restraints causing the wooden chair to break, Kurt fell down on his ass as Blaine brushed off the splinters he looked down at Kurt with lust blown eyes as if some predator had found his prey.

Kurt whimpered, he had seen Blaine react when ever it was the but right now it was far more scarier then right now.

"B-Blaine are you-" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence because Blaine grabbed him by his hips and tossed him to the bed.

before Kurt could react he was pinned down to the bed, his legs spread wide and hid arms pinned over his head as his wolf husband straddled his waist grinding into Kurt as he sucked at Kurt's tongue.

Kurt moans were swallowed by Blaine's mouth as the wolf ripped his mouth away from Kurt's and growled into his ear making the vampire whimper, "not so cocky are we now? you're such a **slut **for me"

**"****Gah-GOD****yes! oh Blaine!**" he arched his back into Blaine's touch.

he grabbed Kurt's corset in his hands as he finger nails down the lacy fabric ripping it "**_your so fucking sexy_**!" once the corset was ripped open Blaine threw it aimlessly across the room and bit down on Kurt's pert nipple making the vampire scream out loud in a mix of pleasure and pain as his hand fisted in the pillow. Blaine grazed his canine teeth down his chest and then back up to suck on the other nipple until it became hard.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt's mouth open as he gasped for air.

the wolf chuckled and licked down Kurt's chest dipping his tongue into his navel and swirling it around.

**"Fuck!****Mhmm ****Blaineeeee****"**

Blaine nipped at Kurt's waist right above the lacy underwear and placed one hand over Kurt's straining member confined in the material.

"_so hard for me_" he growled.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's panties in his teeth and ripped them off he snapped the elastic band of Kurt's garters and flipped him over to his back.

"want my tongue in your hole baby?...I'm going to fuck you with my tongue"

Blaine gripped Kurt's ass cheek and spread them apart he didn't pushed two fingers into his tight whole making Kurt push his ass back into his fingers. "_Patience babe"_

Blaine pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue.

Blaine thrusts his tongue in and out of Kurt and once he couldn't take it anymore he reached for the condom and placed it on he didn't even care to lube and directly pushed himself into Kurt's tight heat making the whimpering vampire moan out his name.

Without a warning Blaine began pounding into Kurt wildly as he grunted with every push and latched his teeth to Kurt's neck biting into the pale milky white skin.

"**UGHH FUCK!" **Kurt keened and he began pushing back into Blaine as he yelled

"**Harder Blaine! Fuck me har-OH!"** he groaned when Blaine hit his prostrate as he gulped down Kurt's blood.

And every thing became fuzzy as he came into the condom along with Kurt.

"if this is how wild you'll get baby after that show… I'd do it all over again"

"fuck you and that corset"

"any time, sweet heart" Kurt mumbled ruffling Blaine's curls as he snuggled to his side and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: so nothing much to say … hope you enjoyed… **


	8. Wedding Details

Hey Guys,

sorry if you thought this was an update but don't worry i will be updating this weekend because I am changing my laptop...  
Any way just wanted to say to those of you who didnt get to see the wedding detail pics of TWC wedding...

Because of fanfiction has some problem with changing links and if you didn't see them on S&C...

Then you can see them on tumblr

Here is the link

.com

Do see they're honeymoon location pic and especialy Serena's dress cuz its SUPER cute and i love it...

Thx for reading, M.Z.B. 


	9. Chapter 6:ma chérie?

**A/N: back with that update… this chapter includes Klaine dining at the top of the cliff, where Kurt meets their waiter who is French and a vampire, Blaine doesn't know what Kurt and the boy are talking about but he gets jealous that it's their dinner and Kurt is talking to a French waiter…**

**Jealous Blaine equals to possessive smut ;)**

**Also there is some French accent use of Kurt and a French guy… so keep up and hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6:__****ma chérie?**

_**Sorry I left without telling you babe,**_

_**But not to worry, it's a surprise… **_

_**Just follow the path of rose petals**_

_**Waiting for you, impatiently… dress nicely**_

_**Love, Blaine**_

Kurt arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow when he got out of the bathroom, he thought Blaine would be in the kitchen for dinner but instead Kurt found a post it on the bed.

Kurt shrugged and walked into the closet talking out a decent good outfit for him to wear, after dressing up and styling his hair. He walked out of the front door his eyes caught a trail of rose petals, he shook his head and laughed to himself; so he played along with Blaine's plan. Eager to know what his husband was up to.

And then he reached a cliff, curious to know what Blaine would be doing there, he stopped dead in tracks when his eyes landed on a path that was lit by candle lights and there near the edge of the cliff where there was beautiful water; was table for two people decorated with fine cutlery and candle light.

Kurt felt arms wrap around his back and a chin hooked over his shoulder "hey babe, you like my little arrangement?"

"Very much, but what's all this?"

"Well this is our 2nd Date… and I wanted to take my husband out so… here we are" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand leading him to the table; he pulled the chair for Kurt to sit in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Did you cook?" Kurt asked as he looked around the cliff top.

Blaine shook his head and said "No, I was busy arranging, I had the workers who look over the Lake do this for us" he then pointed at the people standing behind the tree where there was a light and a tent, Kurt seemed to miss that.

* * *

Kurt smiled at Blaine and right then a boy not older than 20 came to the two mates holding a bottle of wine and said in fluent French accent "_**voulez-vous quelque monsieur de vin?"**_

"he's French, I don't know what he's doing here though, but as far as my brain goes I think he's asking if you want wine" Blaine said and arched an eyebrow at the brunette waiter.

Kurt chuckled at Blaine and replied "_**oui ce serait gentil de votre part, je vous remercie" **__(yes it would be nice of you, thank you)_

Blaine gawked at Kurt in astonishment, since when did Kurt speak French? He thought to himself, the waiter smiled widely at Kurt and eagerly poured him a glass of wine as he said

"_**Je suis si heureux que quelqu'un me comprend, personne ici ne sait français" (**__I'm so glad someone understands me, nobody here knows French)_

"_**vous êtes un vampire, ma chérie?"**_ (_are you a vampire, sweetheart?_)

"_**Oui, je suis un vampire fait" (**__Yes, I'm a vampire is__**) **_the waiter replied and stood back to look at Kurt ignoring the fact that Blaine was looking daggers at him.

_**"Quel est votre nom, ma chérie?"**_ (_what's your name, sweetheart?_)

"Jean Leroux" the boy said with a smile at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine who looked pretty much pissed off by now for remaining silent and not understanding a single word that the two vampires were saying

"_**et Jean, avez-vous un coven?**_" _(well Jean, do you have a coven?) _

"_**pas**__ "(no) he said._

"_**aimeriez-vous rejoindre le nôtre?" **__ (would you like to join ours?) _Kurt asked with a smile.

"_**oh mon dieu! Ce serait merveilleux! Merci beaucoup, monsieur" **_

(_oh my! That would be wonderful! Thank you so much, sir_)

The young vampire cheered and he grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it in thank you, and right when the other vampire's lips touched Kurt skin Blaine snapped and he gripped the wine glass so tightly that it broke, startling the two vampires.

"are you alright, Blaine?" Kurt asked in concern.

"_**Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, monsieur**__ " (oh my, I'm sorry sir…)_ Jean said and he started clearing up the broken pieces of glass and dabbed the wine from the table-cloth before retreating to discard the broken glass pieces away.

* * *

"so… sorry I got caught up there" Kurt said and took a sip of his wine.

"yeah you seem quite _interested_ in him… so what were you two flirting about in French? And as a matter of fact since when did you _speak_ French?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes "Blaine, we weren't flirting, I'm _married_ remember, and besides I was just offering Jean-"

"oh! So you two are on first name basis now? What happened to _**monsieur **_or _**ma chérie?**_ I know what _**ma chérie**_ means Kurt, you were calling him sweetheart! You only call _me_ sweetheart! You don't even know him!"

"would you **listen **to yourself, Blaine? You are **accusing **me of _flirting_ with a kid! Did you forget? **I'm over 200 years old!** I can practically be called your grandpa if no one knew about us… and do you think I would even go for some French kid when I am _happily_ married! And gave birth to a beautiful daughter who me and my **soul-mate** created out of love…"

"yeah whatever just drop it"

"Are you jealous, love?" Kurt asked with a cheeky grin.

"I said **drop it, Kurt**… I don't want to talk about this" Blaine snapped.

Kurt tried not to look or sound hurt so he mumbled "**fine"** and waited for the dinner to be over so they both could leave.

On their way back Blaine remained silent but Kurt could feel the anger and rage radiating from Blaine, Kurt was in the closet taking off his clothes and putting them on their respective hangers while Blaine was showering in the bathroom, a thing he mostly did to relieve the aggression.

* * *

Kurt opened the door of the bathroom and spotted Blaine naked figure in the steamy shower cabin.

Kurt took of his boxer briefs and walked towards the cabin, he slowly slid the glass door open and stepped inside, Blaine had his back turned towards Kurt and then he felt two cold hands run down his back and back up to his shoulders until they began massaging the tense muscles there; while a pair of lips kissed at his back, shoulders and neck.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry sweet heart, I didn't mean too, you know that I _only love you_ and _no one else_" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ears and felt his stiff muscles relax under Kurt's touch.

Blaine sighed and turned to face Kurt, he placed his hands on Kurt's hips and moved him back until the vampire's back was pressed against the tiles.

Blaine moved forward and latched his lips to Kurt's neck as he mouthed at the pale porcelain neck and said "I know, I just didn't like it that's all… I wanted this dinner to be about _us_ I just didn't like the _interruption_"

Kurt smiled and titled his head back before bringing his arms up and lacing them around Blaine's shoulders, he could feel Blaine growing hard against his hips, which turned Kurt on too.

"you know you always do look _hot, sexy, and delicious _when you are jealous… you have no idea how much it _turns me on_" Kurt whispered in seductive voice as he ran his fingers through Blaine's wet curls while his other hand traveled down Blaine's back until it reached his ass-cheeks.

Blaine growled and bit down on Kurt's shoulder, he licked a wet trail all up to Kurt's ear and took his earlobe in his mouth and whispered hotly into his husband's ear "you like to tease me, don't you? You like to make me jealous… " Blaine emphasized with a thrust of his hips against Kurt's.

Kurt eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt Blaine's length rub against his, the feeling of warm and cold wet skin pressed against each other as his husband sucked on his ear lobe, neck and jaw.

"**OH GOD YES!"** Kurt breathed out and tightened his grip on Blaine's hair giving digging his fingers into Blaine's back and scratching them down.

"Mmmm, you're a _**bad-boy**_ aren't you baby, you deserve to be_ punished_" Blaine growled into Kurt's neck, pinning the vampire beneath his body weight who nodded frantically.

"**so much! God you are so hot!" **Kurt pushed his hips against Blaine wildly moving his hips against Blaine's hard-on trying to get as much friction as he could, Blaine seemed to pick up on Kurt's need and he grabbed the vampire's knee and bringing it up to his hip as he pushed up into Kurt's hard member making Kurt arch his back into Blaine's touch.

"you're such a needy whore, babe… what do you want?"

"**fuck me! Kiss me! Punish me!" **Kurt chanted and gripped at Blaine's hair.

Blaine let out a loud animalistic growl his hands left Kurt's hips and placed them on his thighs and said _**"hold on**_**"** before he gripped them harder and made them wrap around Blaine's waist, hoisting Kurt up against the tiled walls.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and tightened his hold on him as his lips dived down to meet with Blaine's parted ones, pushing his tongue inside as he felt Blaine's hand travel up Kurt's ass then his back keeping him pressed against Blaine's body.

After a long languid kiss, Kurt peppered kisses along Blaine's jaw while Blaine carried him out of the shower cabin and shut the water off, not even caring about drying off, Blaine led walked into the bedroom and dropped Kurt down on the bed; the vampire grabbed Blaine's head and pulled him in for another needy, lustful kiss.

Blaine broke the kiss to reach for the condoms, but Kurt was definitely needy tonight, because as soon as Blaine turned over to reach for the side table, Kurt flung one leg around Blaine's waist and sat up on his waist as his hands ran over Blaine's chest running his wet hands over Blaine's hard nipples and then gripping his hard length in his hand while he grinded into Blaine's back. Blaine groaned when Kurt twisted his hand running his hands up and down Blaine's length. "your so-HOT-baby I _need-you-_inside _me_… punish your dirty little bad-boy, _**mon amour**_"

"fuck!" Blaine arched against Kurt's touch and flipped Kurt onto his back in a swift movement and it didn't take long until Blaine had his fingers lubed up and three already buried inside Kurt's hole.

"speak! I want you to speak in French so you know _never_ to flirt with any other French guys!" Blaine growled and bit into Kurt's shoulder making the latter scream in passion and a hint of pain as Blaine crooked his fingers instantly finding Kurt's prostrate.

"_**DIEU! j'ai besoin de vous! je t'aime!" **_(_GOD! I need you! I love you!)_

"want me **inside you** babe, want me to spank **that little ass of yours and make you scream my name**?" Blaine ripped his teeth out of Kurt's shoulder and growled into his ear.

"_**OUI! Dieu oui! I tant besoin de toi- baise-moi!"**__ (YES! God yes! I need you so much- fuck me!)_

Blaine didn't know what Kurt was saying so without another doubt he grabbed Kurt's legs and pushed them up so Kurt was kneeling on the bed, he made Kurt grab onto the head-board as he bent him forward and pushed his hard length into Kurt's hole.

Kurt threw his head back and spreads his bent knees as he moved forward gripping the head-board in such a tight grip that it started to crack.

"_**Blaineeeeeeeeeee**_" Kurt keened and moved his hip back into Blaine as the wolf began pounding into Kurt making the bed hit the wall as the two mates moved at an erratic speed.

Blaine pulled his hand back and slapped Kurt's ass making him groan and gasp.

"you're** mine** baby! Tell me you're mine!"

"ONLY YOURS! **ohmygodharderBlaine!"**

And Blaine did just that pounding into Kurt and with one hand he jerked Kurt off with the other he dug his fingers into Kurt's ass while he bit into Kurt's neck licking at the blood that ran down his collar-bone.

It didn't take long until Kurt came into Blaine's hand as he screamed out Blaine's name followed by a high pitch moan. And Blaine came into the condom, buried deep into Kurt's tight heat.

Blaine was sweaty and he let Kurt go making him stretch his legs flat on the bed after kneeling at the most weirdest way Blaine made him do, he felt Blaine's sweaty chest on his back as the two lovers tried to catch their breaths.

"next time when you plan to get jealous… do let me know… so I'm prepared… for _this_"

"you loved it! You like me being possessive…I remember you saying, _you look, hot, sexy, and __**delicious**_**"** Kurt nudged his elbow into Blaine's chest and said "shut up! I don't want to get hard yet"

Blaine chuckled and sighed in contentment "I love you"

"love you to, _**ma chérie"**_

Kurt could feel Blaine tense and feel his cock starting to go hard again before he said "how about you take off the condom and go have a cold shower, baby?" the vampire proposed.

"Nah, how about a warm bath in the tub… care to join me, love"

"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

**A/N: **

***twisting my fingers in my lap nervously***

** so how was it? did you like the jealous! Blaine, with a French accent kinky-ness, and the French vampire argument of Klaine…**

**Hope you enjoyed, I have SERIOUSLY no clue where I come up with this stuff… especially the **_**weird**_** sex position… I think I can't look at myself in the mirror now…**

**For next chapter what would you want to read?**

**Lazy Morning smut, or any kink or something like that you want me to write, let me know in PM or review **

**Till next time…**


	10. Chapter 7: Last Night

A/N: and so my readers we have reached the last night of the honey moon, so no kinky sex… just sweet Klaine lovin'… lol I'm just kidding, sexy! Kurt and rough sex….

* * *

**Chapter 7: Last Night**

_**I have a surprise for you**_

_**Meet me by the lake, don't wear anything expensive…**_

_**Blaine xoxoxo**_

Kurt smiled and shook his head, his husband was adorable. Kurt impatiently rushed to his closet to put on a pair of shirt and jean, something he would rarely wear, but since Blaine mentioned nothing expensive, so he would rather stick to it, last time didn't went so great when Blaine got a bit too excited on their night time star watching; he practically climbed on top of Kurt and ripped his Alexander McQueen shirt.

Kurt ran towards the lake and stopped when he saw a light coming from there, he slowly walked towards the light and gasped, his eyes popped as he took the sight in front of him.

The grass was longer here and the whole lake was surrounded by vanilla scented candle light. And there were lilies floating on the surface of the bluish water along with floating candles, Kurt saw an ice bucket which had champagne and a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries and glasses settled on a small piece of cloth near the edge of the lake.

"Like it?" whispered Blaine in his ear as he came from behind him and circled his arms around Kurt's thin waist.

Kurt turned in his arms and said "**love it"**

"It's our last night here… I wanted to make it special" Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Blaine's and whispered "you are wonderful" he then pulled back and started to strip his clothes off motioning Blaine to do the same. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the cold water of the lake, as they dipped into the water the lilies floated away from the waves. Kurt reached and grabbed the floating candles and said "you did all this?"

"Mmmm… and with a little help"

"I love you" Kurt said, he didn't know what else he could possibly say that showed how much he loved Blaine. The wolf smiled and grabbed his husband's thighs making him jump up so the vampire could wrap his legs around his waist.

* * *

Kurt chuckled and clung to Blaine's body as he moved them towards the rock where the water fall and the champagne were. Blaine lifted Kurt up so he could sit on the soft fern covered rock where he could feel the water rushing down his sides.

Blaine sat up next to Kurt, he turned over to grab the glasses and poured them some champagne, and Kurt smiled and took and sips nuzzling his nose into Blaine's wet neck. Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "You know… we first made love in a lake"

"In a _cave_ of a lake"

"I wish I could have made our first time more romantic"

"Are you kidding me, it was _romantic_" Kurt said in astonishment, Blaine shrugged his shoulders in response. Kurt sighed and took Blaine's glass and placed it aside, he then moved his leg so he could straddle Blaine's hips, where he could feel the water sliding down the fern rocks, and he pushed Blaine back until he was lying on the huge boulder, and Kurt leaned down and began peppering kisses to Blaine's jaw.

"You know what the best part of our first time was?"

"What?" Blaine sighed and wriggled his hips underneath Kurt's.

"your skin was so warm, and then the feeling of that cold water dripping from your chest… and the way you were biting me, and the _wet_ slide of my hands over your abs…" Blaine groaned as his blood rushed south.

Kurt chuckled and lifted his hips before Blaine could starting rubbing himself off, the vampire leaned down to kiss Blaine's parted lips, "I love you… and knowing you love me when we made love… was the best thing that could ever happen to me… and then… a few weeks later, I was pregnant with our child we made her out of love, _though_ it wasn't planned, but I don't regret it one bit"

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and brushed his thumbs across his lips, "I love you" and then Blaine looked to his side and stretched his arm to grab the bowl of strawberries, he pushed them into Kurt's hands and said "feed me"

Kurt smiled wickedly, and he picked one chocolate covered strawberry and sat down into Blaine's lap, he leaned forward until their water slicked chest were pressing, Kurt brought the strawberry to Blaine's parted lips.

But he then pulled his hand back and brought the strawberry to his mouth, he darted his tongue out and licked the chocolate from the tip and moaned. Blaine growled and complained "fucking tease"

"Now, now, be nice sweet heart, or you won't get any" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine huffed and groaned, feeling his dick harden as Kurt began to fuck the strawberry with his tongue, lapping it over the fruit until all the chocolate was gone, "_please! Kurt!"_ Blaine whined.

Kurt looked at Blaine with dark red eyes, full of lust he licked his lips and whispered huskily "since you asked so nicely" he placed the berry in between his teeth and leaned down so Blaine's lips were inches away from him, Blaine craned his neck up and bit the berry from the other side feeling the sweet red juice of the berry gush over his lips, he could feel Kurt's teeth elongating into fangs as Blaine lapped his tongue over the strawberry, Kurt mumbled something that sounded like "_open your mouth"_ Blaine compiled and did as he was told, Kurt closed his eyes and let the whole berry slide into Blaine's mouth where he bit into it and let the juice fall into the wolf's mouth, Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head when he had enough of his teasing and crushed his lips to Kurt's as they both began to devour the small fruit in-between their teeth and tongue. Blaine licked Kurt's lips and felt Kurt began to lap his tongue over Blaine's; tasting the sweet strawberry on his husbands tongue and moaning in the back of his throat.

Blaine growled and pulled back as he groaned "**_God!_ You are so _sexy"_** Kurt smiled crookedly and said in a sultry voice "I try" he darted his tongue out and licked the juice from the corner of Blaine's lips, as his hands grabbed another piece from the bowl. This time he didn't tease Blaine, and began to feed his husband while he held the berry in between his sharp fangs. Blaine was so busy eating the berry as Kurt kissed him that he didn't even notice Kurt grabbing Blaine's cock and angling it towards his hole.

Kurt threw his head back making Blaine grip the vampire's hip when he felt the head of his cock breech Kurt's tight hole. Blaine growled feeling Kurt roughly push his hips down to Blaine's cock until he bottomed out.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder to brace himself "fuck me rough, Blaine" Kurt moaned and began to wriggle his hips on Blaine's cock.

Blaine rolled them over on the boulder so he was now on top of Kurt, he grabbed his husbands legs and threw them over his shoulder, he pulled his cock completely out before pushing back in, hitting Kurt's prostrate.

**"UGH, GOD BLAINE! Fuck me HARDER!"** Kurt raked his nails down Blaine's back, when Blaine began to pound into him making Kurt gasp and moan with every thrust.

Blaine reached between their bodies and grabbed Kurt's leaking cock, he began pumping it in time with his thrust, "**OH! I'm-going to… **_**Blaineee**"_Kurt growled and sank his teeth in the side of Blaine's neck while he spilled over their stomach, making Blaine do the same, as the wolf bit into his shoulder gulping the sold blood of his mate as he came into Kurt.

* * *

After a long time of recovery, Kurt finally managed to say "I think I should take birth control" Blaine chuckled into Kurt's shoulder and said throatily "you don't say?"

"I'm serious! I can get pregnant again!"

"Do you think it would work? You're a vampire sweet heart"

"I know… but you can't go around everyday carrying a condom and a bottle of lube around the house" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and sighed he sat up and pulled Kurt into his lap, as he slid out of Kurt and said "we have a daughter Kurt, I don't think she would give us any time free as soon as we get back"

"My point exactly, I would want to have sex with any little amount of time we get free from our duties as Lords and Fathers" Kurt said and pouted.

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek "Hm, true… so I'll keep it around then, though I wouldn't mind another little bundle of joy" Blaine rubbed Kurt's stomach as he said that.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "we just got married babe, and we already have a baby girl…" Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly and asked "do you… you know, want another child?"

"I wouldn't mind having another baby that we made of love… devotion… and _love_, but I don't want to pressure you into anything, after all you just gave birth not too long ago… whenever _you_ are ready" Blaine said and pressed his lips to Kurt's and kissed him softly.

"I love you…"

"And till then you can take birth control… I think after every 10 minutes would work"

"I will talk to Hiram… but come on, let's go back and this time I will make love to you _all_ night until we have to leave in the morning" Kurt nipped at Blaine's ear, the wolf growled and picked Kurt up before diving into the water and running back to the house.

* * *

_**(Honey-Moon over- Landed in Lima, Ohio- Hummel Residence)**_

Kurt and Blaine let the worker take the luggage as the two mates walked into their mansion. As soon as they did they were greeted by their family and friends.

"So did you get some at the honeymoon" Wes wiggled his eyebrows, earning him a slap on his arm from Nick

"Dude what do you think they have done on their honeymoon, they were probably going at it like rabbits" Nick said and winked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he hugged Sebastian, who chuckled and then gasp, he looked at Blaine and then Kurt saying "did you use protection?"

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, taking Blaine's hand "I'm regretting coming back home"

"Dude, I don't want a bitchy Kurt high on pregnancy hormones again-" Sebastian said making everyone snicker.

"GOD! Shut up Sebastian! I'm going to kick you out of the house if you say another word" before Sebastian could reply, Quinn came down the steps along with Rachel, who was holding Serena.

As soon as the baby saw her two fathers she began fussing in Rachel's arms as she began making grabby hands at Kurt and Blaine **"DADDY!"** She yelled impatiently.

Rachel let her out of her arms letting her wobble her way to Kurt's open arms "how's my little princess? I missed you soooo much" Kurt cooed and kissed Serena's cheek who gave her father a wet kiss on his lips wrapped her little arms around Kurt's neck before immediately looking up and jumping in Kurt's arms when her eyes landed on Blaine** "PAPA! PAPA!" **

Kurt chuckled and let Blaine take her, who smiled brightly at his daughter "hey, angel" Serena grabbed Blaine's face in her hands smacked her lips against Blaine's "aren't you a little flirt, princess… let me guess… Sebastian taught you this?"

"It's adorable!" Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded and let Serena bury her face into Blaine's neck smelling her father's scent.

"Did she fuss?" Kurt asked Quinn.

"a little, she had a few bad dreams, but nothing hard that I could not handle, she missed you two A LOT!" Quinn said.

Kurt smiled and kissed Serena's curls "okay, let's take her to our room" Blaine nodded and began walking up the stairs alongside Kurt.

_**(Night)**_

Kurt was crouching over the railing of Serena's crib as he watched her sleep, Blaine changed into his pajamas and he entered the nursery. Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"I would want to have another baby… not now… but maybe after Serena is at least one year old, at vampire growth technically she would look like a three-year old by then" Kurt said

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist he kissed his forehead and whispered 'whenever you are ready, love… I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

**~O THE END O~**

**A/N: soooo how many of you would like to see Kurt pregnant again in Two Worlds Collide's Official Squeal which would be entitled as** "_The Decisions We Take and the Promises We Make" _**…. Do let me know how many of you would like to see that… and furthermore the squeal would be up in June, so you would have to wait until then…**

**A few pictures of this fic, like Serena's baby room is on my tumblr, and so is the picture of one of the lakes of Plitvice I imagined for the smut…**

**Hope you enjoyed this****TWC extension fic…**

**I'll see all you TWC readers in June… **

**Happy Reading, and thanks for reading…**

**Love **

_**M.Z.B. **_


End file.
